


Domestic Life Aboard The USS Enterprise

by Adelid89



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelid89/pseuds/Adelid89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicating this work to ElenaCee, who is extremely talented in writing Khirk fics!<br/>Being a consultant aboard the Enterprise has its memorable experiences. But what Khan didn't expect was living a life doing something so domestic and other... Crazy shits with his former-enemy-now-turned lover, Captain James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Life Aboard The USS Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElenaCee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaCee/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to the wonderfully talented ElenaCee! I have been constantly read and reread her Khirk fics, because they are so good and carefully written! Khan's attitude and reaction to everything was just accurately mind-blowing! For this, I salute you! Can't wait for the next "The Consultant" story!

"Computer, locate Khan Noonien Singh."

 

"Warp Core Room." a monotone voice replied.

 

Kirk stands stoned in silence. He gulps and shivers in fear with a feeling of dread hanging over his head.

 

His grave, or rather, the place where he gave up his life in order to save the ship and her crew from falling to their deaths. He tends not to think about that specific place whenever he possibly could when he's down in the Engineering Room with Scotty. But, the event had left him scarred mentally, if not physically, which it will take a very long time to heal. Or he may never will be. Those medications he had to go through though... Feeling sleepy and tired all the time while Bones and Spock constantly keeping an eye on him 24/7 is not a process he's eager to experience again!

 

His eyes glazed; head tilts down in wonder. Thinking, _'What could Noonien possibly be up to at the Warp Core room today? Making improvements? Sharing new ideas with Scotty? Or is he currently reminiscing what Spock had been through 2 years ago? After all, he did the mind meld thingy with him. But, why now? He got plenty of free time checking out the place. Surely he’s not harboring guilt …is he?’_

 

Kirk closed his eyes and swears under his breath, _‘Wait. That’s a stupid thought. Of course he’s still harboring guilt, you idiot! You’re the only person he cares deeply about! And fell in love with…’_ He blushed, _‘Argh! Let’s not take that thought to the next level, ok?’_

He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and walk with a goal set on his mind, towards what could be his salvation, or his hell…

 

* * *

 

 

Finding his lover was easy, but facing him was another story entirely.

 

Jim Kirk had faced the fierce Gorns with their horrid claws, teeth and bad breath; the vengeful Romulans hell bent on destroying the 2 planets responsible for the destruction of their planet and a certain Romulan leader’s wife; the Klingons with their hard-headed beliefs about war and destruction being the only way to solve a problem. Or maybe they just love battles too much to even care shit about anything, but that’s not important! What’s important is right in front of him, standing so still he might mistaking Khan as a statue.

 

His icy blue eyes staring at the warp core chamber where Kirk had lay dead inside 3 years ago, his body rigidly straight; hands resting on his sides; his face showing no emotions. But he knew there was something raging inside the Augment; he can deceive anyone, anyone but him.

 

Kirk was about to say something, when he heard, “Do you still blame me for what I did?”

 

Soft, timid, but clear as day, Kirk heard them. Speechless with his mouth opened halfway, the captain suddenly realized, today is the anniversary of his “death”, and Khan decided to choose this day to pay the warp core chamber a visit! …But, what about last year? …Oh. The sleeper agent from Section 31. Damn.

 

“Well, I… Err…” Kirk muttered, while Khan looked at him blankly, betraying no emotions. No. Khan IS emotional right now! He’s afraid of what Kirk might say… Expecting the worst to come out of his mouth! Because of what happened to Pike…… Oh, dear God! How ironic is their situation now, the man who killed his mentor is the same man who is now his lover. Now he thinks about it, these 2 years has been… Joyful. More so even before the Augment joined them as part of the Enterprise family. He felt truly at peace and happy with the super human by his side, working aboard the flagship has never been so wonderful! The adventures and misadventures they had were hard to forget, because they were THEIRS. Bones can call him a romantic all he wants, but he’s Khan’s romantic~ He will never change it for the universe!

 

“Noonien…” Kirk raised his hand and cupped one side of Khan’s face. At first, he tensed up, but soon relaxed as soon as he realized Kirk was not going to slap him across the face.

 

Khan suddenly felt warm lips upon his. The kiss deepens; he wraps his arms around his lover in an embrace.

 

Then, slowly, reluctantly, Kirk pulls away and softly said, “I already forgave you ever since I rescued you from Section 31. I love you, Khan Noonien Singh. In case you haven’t figure it out for the first… I don’t know, a thousand times by now?” He grinned, feeling a bit warm confessing his heart out like that.

 

Khan made a sound what sounds like a soft gasp that sounds so vulnerable, he can’t be sure, all of a sudden, he saw a few tears sliding down his cheeks. Kirk quickly rubbed them off with his thumb and plant a few quick kisses on his cheeks and one more on his lips. Then, what he saw afterwards was beauty and perfection.

 

Khan gave him one of his rarest smiles, which he only shows it to Kirk when the captain did or say something that touched his heart. Strange, his eyes look extremely blue right now. They look so beautiful…

 

“Thank you, Jim. For everything.” Khan said softly, closing his eyes and bent his head connecting forehead to forehead with Kirk’s.

 

_‘So this is what heaven feels like…’_

 

“You’re welcome, my KHAN.”

 

After a few minutes of kissing the hell out of each other, they finally left the warp core room together while holding hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Just around the corner, Scotty reminds himself he will never look at his captain or Khan straight in the face for weeks.


End file.
